Angel without wings
by Millz-bee
Summary: May is a quiet and un-social person. Hiding a secert deep within herself. Drew finally notices her, and wants to get to know her. But will it be too late. Implied Contestshipping, CS, DaML.


**I'm Such a Horrible Authouress! I haven't updated my other for in like forever! Schools been so hetic, And i've just finished my 2 week break and I was too busy babysitting in the Holidays i forgot and i'm soo horrible! And Now that school is back again!...I feel so bad...please forgive me!! I wrote this one a few weeks ago...Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own pokemon...though i shall in the future...-hides peice of paper with plans all my plans on owning Pokemon- muhaha!**

May grabbed her bag off the counter and shuffled out the door, locking it after herself. As she got to the end of the driveway she pulled on her long sleeve top to make sure it covered her arms completely. It was her last clean top, that wasn't ripped to smithereens. Her jeans had small rips throughout them but they weren't noticeable enough for her to care.

Sighing she blinked and looked up sadly before she started running to school, as her now long chocolate coloured hair trailed behind. No one knew, no one knew the secret she had been keeping to herself since she was 8 years old. 6 long years she had kept it locked up.

As she walked through the school gates she could feel the stares of everyone around her, it happened every morning, and she was use to it. They always thought her suspicious of something. She knew it was the clothes, she never really changed them, she had no money too, and all her clothes she owned were now destroyed. It was also properly the tiny fact that she was a loner, she never talked unless spoken too, and even then it was only a few words.

As she reached her class her hand gripped her bag tighter and she opened the door and slowly walked to her seat in the back row. She hated sitting in front of people, the feeling of people staring at her back for hours just made her whole body shiver.

Taking her bag off her shoulder she put it on her lap and opened it up. She took out a small damaged notebook and a tiny pencil. Closing the bag she noticed a few fresh blood stains on it and let out a small gasp as she quickly threw it to the ground facedown.

Sadly this caught herself some attention but she ignored it and soon most people turned away ignoring her. The class doors swung open and a young lady walked into the room and at the desk up the front and started teaching the lesson.

After a few hours everyone had their heads down and working on the math questions on the board. May just sat their drawing, she never paid attention in class, for this was her time to be alone and go to her own special world. She loved school just for that reason, to be free from everything just for that small amount of time.

The young teacher walked to the back of the room to see if all students were doing their work and stared at May for awhile. May felt the stare and looked up at her teacher and smiled, the teacher believed the smile and started walking away, thinking May was doing her work.

The boy, who sat in front of her, noticed that the smile never did reach her beautiful yet pained sapphire eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his soft emerald hair. He was a most popular guy in school, why was he worrying about a no body.

The sound of the bell echoed throughout the school, as the student packed away their belongings for their break. They piled out of the classroom until it was only May left. She sat there for awhile and hugged her notebook. It was the closest thing she had ever had for a friend.

She sighed and packed it away and stood up. Walking to the front of the class she looked out the window and saw all the other kids, playing and having fun. Her eyes slowly found their way to the floor a she fell to the hard ground.

A single tear drop fell from her eye and hit a blood stain on her bag. After that one tear fell, more and more kept coming. May put her hands over her head and curled into a small ball while sitting. The tears wouldn't stop. She hated her life. She wished she would just die. No one would notice if she just disappeared. No one loved her anyway.

10 minutes passed by and May slowly found her way back to the standing position she started in. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she walked out the door. As her foot entered the world outside, everything stopped and stared. She could hear the small voices talking about her, but she dismissed them.

Over the years she had taught herself not to worry about what other people thought about her, because it was only her opinion that mattered. Besides she was use to everyone talking about her, it had become a daily ritual for her.

School soon passed by and May took the long way home. She didn't mind at all, she loved this route better than anything. She stopped and turned to her right, the view was amazing, a small cliff and the ocean below her.

Smiling she sat on the cliff and closed her eyes. Imaging she was a princess by the sea. Living in her own castle, with servants at every corner, willing to do what ever they must to make her happy. Without noticing she let out a small giggle, lifting her arms up she spread them out wide and opened her eyes as she felt the wind play with her hair and skin with its gentle hands.

The boy was walking past on his way home and noticed May sitting on the edge of the cliff smiling. He noticed that this time, the smile did reach her eyes, and he felt a small blush spread across his face. He stopped and just watched her, the sun shining brightly lighting up her now opened eyes, making her look like an angel without wings.

May suddenly realized she had spent to long at the cliff and jumped up in panic. Picking up her bag she spun around and accidently ran into the boy watching her. Falling to the ground she winced in pain as her back came into contact with the concrete though she kept quiet.  
"Owww…" The boy muttered.  
May looked at the boy and put her small hand to her mouth. As her arm rose the sleeve fell down and a deep gash on her right arm was shown but she didn't notice.  
"I'm sorry." Her voice was small and gentle.  
The boy smiled at her but then saw her arm and his eyes widened at the sight. The skin on her arm was blistered and red. Standing up he held out a hand to help her up.  
"Names Drew, It's a pleasure to meet you."  
May stared at his hand then slowly put her hand in his and as he pulled her up a smile graced her face.  
"M-m-my names May, I have to go now, I'm in a hurry home."

May started to quickly walk away, she had to get home. She was positive 'he' was home. And if 'he' has been into the liquor cabinet…She was in trouble. She jogged slightly to her driveway and walked down it to the door. It was open. This is bad. Taking a deep breath she gulped walked inside.

The smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air making her cough. Looking up, she saw him, standing there with a cigarette in one of his hands, and a bottle of rum in the other. May held her breath. She felt the tension in the air and she tried to dodge him, but her attempt was in vain.

A hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder, slamming her against the wall. After a minute he Let her go and she fell to the floor, whimpering.  
"Ged up!" His voice was slurry.  
Shaking, she rose to her feet and quickly made her way around him, running down the hall.  
"Get back 'ere!" He yelled. "If you come 'ere now, you might not geddit as bad! C'mon – Come to Daddy"  
May frowned and screamed. "You're not my father! Damn you!" She looked up and saw she was at the end of the hall. Trapped.

Drew saw May walk into the house next door to him. It was the same house he always heard crying and yelling from. Then he remembered her arm. He looked towards the ground. Maybe he would be able to talk to her again tomorrow. He hoped he could find out more about her.

May fell to the floor once again. The first punch struck her cheek. It didn't hurt, it never did. The second punch then came, straight to the forehead. His rings bit into her skin sending her flying into the wall. She curled into a ball to defend herself. "No…please" she whispered.

Blood dripped from her eye. He picked her up by her hair and dragged her into the kitchen. May started screaming and kicking, hoping someone would hear her. But they never did. Her tears blurred her vision so much that she didn't see the third hit coming. It came straight to the stomach and the air burst from her lungs.

'He' threw a few china plates at her and they shattered on the floor beside her body. The tears mixed in with the blood and dripped onto the floor. Her body was numb. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She could not speak; all that came from her mouth was a dry, hacking sob. She lay their unable to find any more strength. Suddenly his steel-capped toe connected with her back. All the cuts that were there broke open and blood spilled everywhere. As tears fell from her eyes. Blackness overcame her and she felt nothing.

Drew stood amongst a very few people. She was gone. He had only talk to her once, and now she's gone. He looked up and stared at a small gravestone. Engraved in the stone were a few simple words; words that were found written all through her small damaged notebook.

Blinking he looked ahead and was sure he saw her. May standing behind the stone with a smile on her face, the same smile he saw when he spied on her by the cliff. The one smile that reached her eyes, the one smile only he ever saw. Her mouth moved and muttered the words that were engraved on the stone. As a farewell to the world. To him, she really was; an angel without wings."

_I will believe in your goodness  
I will believe in your grace  
And I am blessed by your forgiveness  
I must be strong in my faith._

**TADA!!  
It's kinda sad...and implied Contestshipping...oh and Its kinda based of the amazing song "Concrete Angel"  
I'll try and update my other story soon! Just to let ya know...I have started the next chapter.. just its not coming along very well... at all...  
Anywhos.. Tata!**

Xoxo MB.


End file.
